Cynder and Dark Spyro
by Dragonflame9876
Summary: When Spyro starts to lose control what will cynder do?


Cynder and Dark Spyro

Chapter 1 the beginning

Cynder was walking in the gardens looking for Spyro, she was afraid she scared him accidentally when he walked in her room. She used her fear power on him.

Flashback

"I wonder when Spyro will get here?" Cynder thought. Suddenly the door opened and startled Cynder, she whipped around and used her fear powers. It hit Spyro, it was strong enough to last a couple hours. When Cynder noticed it was Spyro he was scared so bad he was shaking. Cynder tried to approach him but he backed into a corner his tail between his legs. She tried again; but when she touched Spyro he ran off towards the gardens. Cynder chased after him.

End Flashback

She found Spyro cowering in a corner. She walked over slowly when he tried to run Cynder grabbed him and started stroking his head trying to calm him down. But to little avail, he stopped shaking but was still scared. Cynder was able to get him to her room. She got him on her bed with difficulty. She laid next to him stroking his head. Spyro eventually fell asleep.

Cynder's POV

Spyro finally woke up he stared at me like I was going to hurt him. I thought he was still scared but it was just an after affect. "Cynder why did you do that?" Spyro asked me

"It was an accident you startled me" I told him. He walked over to me I thought he was mad; but instead he gave me a deep passionate kiss. It felt wonderful. He broke the kiss and I whimpered. He looked at me with one eye raised and kissed me again until we needed to breathe. I didn't want it to end. He looked at me and asked " want to eat" I replied " yes"

Little did I know that the fear attack on him did more than I thought.

Temple cafeteria-

We both got some deer to eat and sat at out table with the guardians like normal. They greeted us.

Volteers POV

Spyro and Cynder walked up when the others said hi i only waved they asked why " Cyril told them he bet me 1000 gold coins I couldn't go 12 hours with out talking I've gone 11 hours 59 minutes and he was worried that I'd win. And 3,2,1, I suddenly yelled "I win pay up" Cyril hesitantly gave me the coins. I startled every one including the new dragon sitting next to me.

New dragon's POV

"So Spyro and Cynder this is Dragonflame" Terrador told them my name.

(Revised POV- Dragonflame's POV)

I looked at them. They asked why I had gold and black scales, Cynders horns and tail blade. (My black scales were on my underbelly my gold scales were made of real 24 Gold.) I looked at Cynder and said "because she is my daughter that's why." Every one was shocked at that. " your my father?" Cynder asked. I nodded yes. " then you know where my mother is?" She asked. I looked away they saw a tear fall onto the table. After awhile I looked back and said " yeah she's about 23 miles east and 6 ft under ground. Cynder sighed and said " oh that's to bad.

Cynder's POV

After we ate we were heading back to my room when a lightning dragoness named Thunder bumped into Spyro, and Spyro fell over. The dragoness said sorry, but when Spyro got up his scales darkened he became Dark Spyro, the dragoness was terrified and I couldn't calm Spyro down I called for help. But it was too late Spyro killed her by the time the Guardians got here.

Spyro's POV

As my scales lightened I stood there ashamed and mad at myself that I got mad like that. The guardians took me from Cynder, and to my room and said I couldn't leave if I did they'd chain me in my room.

2 weeks later

Cynder's POV

I asked the guardians if I could see Spyro and I was on my way there. " wonder how he's doing" I said to no one. When I got there the door was open and Spyro was in the corner crying. I rushed in but he heard me and said " stay away" then I saw the dead dragons. Two dragoness' we're lying on the ground blood everywhere. I called for the guardians. When they got there they were in shock and chained Spyro on his bed. I walked up to him but he didn't look at me. I stroked his back softly. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and asked "why".

Cynder's POV

I stayed with Spyro all night, I slept on the floor though when I woke up Spyro chains were broken and 4 dead dragons were on the ground and Spyro was Crying on his bed. Then the guardians arrived they were shocked more dragons had died by Spyro's claws they chained him again and put 10 guards outside his room he was crying again. He looked at me and asked " what's happening to me?" I stoked him until he fell asleep. The next morning 9 guards were dead and Spyro was lying on the ground in front of the last guard and crying the guard had him pinned down, the guardians were discussing what to do with him. I walked up to them and said " why don't we use one of my chains and keep him in my room?" They said " sure why not your chains are different. I kept Spyro on the bed next to me and I was petting him softly and carefully until we fell asleep. The next morning Spyro killed Dragonflame and Cyril. He injured Volteer. Spyro was in the corner by the window sobbing so hard that the whole temple came Terrador decided to lock Spyro in a cell until Volteer was better so they could have a trial.

6 months later

Spyro's POV

I can't belive I was banished from entering Warfang. Cynder wanted to come with me but I said no and flew off I went east exactly 100 miles.

9 years later

Cynder's POV

I went to look for Spyro after waiting 9 years for him to return to Warfang and I found him. But then I saw the graveyard. 10 miles of graves including chief Prowles he was the first one. I knocked on Spyros's door when it opened it was Dark Spyro he looked at me I kissed him and he returned to normal, almost his scales were still dark but eyes were normal he invited me in. I asked " how are you" but regretted it he looked at me and said " I wish I was killed instead of banished thats why there's so many signs out there but they still come up and I kill them" i sighed. Then his eyes turned white again I thought he was going to kill me but instead he kissed me deeply and passionately I was surprised at this but then he ran his claws softly down my chest to my nether regions and Dark Spyro gently inserted a claw and I moaned softly. Still kissing he used his claw to pleasure me. I broke the kiss I needed air. Dark Spyro then removed his claw I whimpered for more but then he walked behind me and put his paws on my back and lifted himself up. He mounted me and gently inserted his dragonic cock into my nether regions I was surprised how gentle Dark Spyro was. He started to pull out and thrust back in I moaned " faster... Harder..." He did and after awhile he did one more thrust and released his dragonic load into me and I yelled his name. He dismounted me and then there was a knock at the door it was Flame and Ember, Dark Spyro was hiding.

Flame Asked "Cynder! What are you doing here?" I said nothing to him but said to Spyro "ok Spyro you can come out its just the other lovers we know.

Flame's POV

I was standing there then Dark Spyro walked out of the shadows and Ember and I gasped, we were terrified and couldn't move Cynder pulled us inside and told Spyro not to kill us then used her fear powers on us. ( if you're already scared fear powers with have the opposite effects on you.)

Dark Spyro POV

While they were talking I was helping Volteer get some water. He glared daggers at me the whole time. Then he asked "am I the last guardian?" I said "yes you are, I'm sorry I killed them." Then there was a knock at the door, the others didn't here it so I answered the door it was Dragonflame. "But I killed you" everyone looked at us. Then Dragonflame stood on his two hind legs and he changed his paws turned so he could hold stuff and he didn't fall while he was standing. He said "yes you did, but I'm a dragonwarrior the first one, I'm 700,000,000,000,914 years old. I can't die." We were shocked. I invited him in he walked over to Volteer his paws started glowing he was healing Volteer. Volteer then spoke up and said "I remember why we came here you told us that the fear attack scared Spyro but it did more than that, it messed up his control over his dark counterpart." Dark Spyro said offended "ahem I'm right here" "oh right sorry" Volteer said in an apology.

Cynder POV

"So it's all my fault" I said sadly. "Sort-of, I was already losing control" Spyro told me as he returned to normal and dark off and on, he couldn't control his dark counterpart anymore, so Spyro and Dark Spyro settled for the in between option dark scales normal eyes. "I can't believe it so you're losing control of you're dark side" i said worried. "Yes" Spyro said sadly. Then all-of-a-sudden Dragonflame said "what don't you understand about swish swish stab" "who are you talking too" we asked "um meet Dark Dragonflame" then a second Dragonflame appeared his gold scales were dark purple. "He's apart of my mind, did I mention I'm insane?" Dragonflame told us. "You're what" I said "yep we're insane" he said to me. "Flame, Ember. I'll take you to Warfang and I'll carry Volteer back.


End file.
